


Sunrise, Sunset

by a_december_dream



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: And Kevin is nice, Colorblind!Connor, Connor is colorblind, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, but not for long, for once, kind of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_december_dream/pseuds/a_december_dream
Summary: "What color is the sky today, Kevin?""Blue.""Oh."





	Sunrise, Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a short, self-indulgent story that I hope you guys enjoy!

"What color is the sky today, Kevin?"  
"Blue."  
"Oh."

That day, the sky wan't really blue. It was a deep, colorless gray. But what was the use of telling Connor that, and seeing his eyes fall and his smile fade? All Connor ever saw was gray.

Connor McKinley never got to see the blues on his tie, the red envelope he got from his parents the third week of his mission, or the green frog patch that was sewed onto his bright yellow backpack.

Of course, he knew some things. He knew his hair was a bright red, and his eyes an icy blue, but all that was memory from his childhood. When Connor was a kid, he saw that the world was beautiful and colorful, and so was he. Until he turned six, and bright reds and blues turned into murky greys and solid blacks. Connor never got to see a rainbow stretch across the sky, or purple flowers rise from the ground in Spring. He missed out on the rich orange of the carrots he planted outside, and the faded green carpet of his room. And as far as he knew, he never would get to see them.

For the most part, Connor was fine with it. Sure, he'd never again see the flares of the big, beaming sun. But he had Kevin. He had Kevin to explain to him the rich hues of the grass they were lying in, and the beautiful scarlet of the native bird that sat cawing just a few feet away. Kevin who Connor thinks likes him, but is much too scared to ask. Kevin who promised that one day Connor would see a rainbow, and Kevin who's determination only grew when Connor sighed and explained the permanance of his condition.

But sometimes the descriptions weren't enough.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at the mission hut. Elders Church and Thomas sat engrossed in a game of Monopoly, a game with spectators Elder Neeley and Elder Michaels watching like hawks. Occasional loud whoops from the carpet were the only breaks in the comfortable silence. Elder Davis and Elder Price sat perched on the stone steps outside, both staring wistfully off into the distance. Connor cooked dinner in a rut, moving ritualistically around the kitchen. His hands were occupied by the various spoons and spatulas around him, but his mind was more interested with the figure of Kevin Price sitting slouched outside. And with his hair touseled and his tie loosened, well, Connor didn't need color to know that Kevin was quite a vision. In fact, he was such a vision that Connor didn't notice the food burning on the stove.

With a stifled cry, he yanked the pan off the stove and pushed it onto the counter. As the popping and smoke gradually subsided, and the bemused stares from the board game-playing Elders faded back into heavy stares at the game board, Connor sighed and leaned back against the counter. Funny thing was, he could barely tell if the food was burned or not. He couldn't tell the difference between perfectly cooked or charred. Connor chuckled to himself, but even he noticed the melancholy dripping from the laughter.

All of a sudden, out of the corner of his eye, Connor saw Elder Davis shoot up outside, with Kevin following him up. Both Elders seemed starstruck at something in the distance, and seeing Kevin's mezmerized face, Connor couldn't help but move closer to the door. As he approached, though, Elder Davis began to call out for everyone.

"Guys! Come take a look at this!" Elder Davis' tone was breathless and shocked. It was such a significant change from the stoic Elders usual voice that even the Elders playing board games by the couch groggily lifted themselves up. Connor hung by the doorway as the Elders filed out, and he grew more and more excited with every gasp that was emitted by the Elders. He had to admit, he had no speculation as to what could be so amazing out there. With a breath and a smooth of his hair, Elder McKinley stepped outside into the cool night air.

And saw nothing.

He saw Elders gathering and gasping at the skyline. He saw Kevin's eyes, wide and sparkling. But he saw nothing special about the land or sky. Frustration and disappointment twisted his stomach around. Why wasn't Connor seeing what they were seeing? But he heard it. From one of the other Elders, out came the words.

"What a beautiful color!"

There it is.

Color.

The sky, a mix of purples and pinks and blues, is what they were staring at. 'The sunset,' Connor thought grimly, as hot tears threatened to spill down his cheeks. With devastation contorting his face, and tears really flowing down his face now, Connor stared, his vision blurred by tears, at the only beauty he could see; the wonder that painted itself across Kevin's face. An Elder shouted out a reccomendation to view the sky from the side of the mission hut, and the rest of the Elders marched happily along after him, still ogling the light of the sunset.

Connor took only a glimpse at the passng crowd of Elders before dropping to his knees and wailing. He could only hope that the Elders were out of earshot as his body was wracked with sobs. What Connor didn't notice was that one Elder stayed behind looking worriedly for him, an Elder who's hands flew to his mouth when he saw Connor slumped and shaking on the ground, an Elder who's heart broke into shards when he heard the miserable sound. Elder Price practically threw himself onto his knees in front of a shocked and sobbing Connor McKinley, and his hands deperately reached out to grasp Connor's trembling ones.

"Connor..." Kevin whispered sadly as the other Elder slowly lifted his eyes up to meet Kevin's. He whispered the name again, this time the word full almost to the brim with affection and concern. "Why are you crying?"

Connor, attempting fruitlessly to stop the tears gushing from his eyes, struggled to choke out a sentence, and faltered everytime he saw the other Elder's tired eyes. It took Connor a while to muster up the strength to speak, so they sat in silence for a while, with Kevin's strong hands wrapped gently around Connor's cold, pale ones. The silence surrounded them, Kevin's mind working furiously, trying to figure out what happened to his friend, and Connor's shoulders gradually ceased to shake. After a while, Connor spoke quietly and weakly.

"Kevin. I..." He took a deep breath in, and let it out in a shuddering sigh. "I...just wanted to see...the....the sunset." With these word, Connor broke down into sobs again, even more powerful than before. He sunk lower, closer to the ground, and begged for the Earth to swallow him up right there. But after a few moments, Connor felt arms wrap around his neck. He flinched at the sudden contact, sniffling and stuttering, but relaxed into the hold and choked out another sentiment.

"I'm sorry."

Kevin's grip only tightened, and his shoulders shook softly. At first, Connor thought he was laughing, and humiliation rose like magma in his stomach. Only when he felt wetness on his back did Connor realize Kevin was crying.

"I'm sorry." Kevin whispered, gentle and nurturing. His fingers brushed through Connor's beautiful hair, and Connor's eyes closed from the soothing gesture.

They sat there for a while, tangled together, occasionally whispering apologies or soft declarations of affection as the stars looked on.

Connor finally pulled away as the stars started to move lower down in the sky, and he looked softly into Kevin's eyes. Connor's eyes were wet and glistening, but he was smiling brightly. 'Brighter,' Kevin thought, 'than all the stars combined.'

"Kevin?" He spoke softly, not wanting to break the moonlit spell betwen them.  
"Yes?"  
"What color are your eyes?"  
"They're light brown, Connor."  
Connor laughed. A wet, tearful laugh, but it was genuine all the same. Seeing Connor laugh, Kevin flashed a smile that threatened to split his face. Connor reached up and held Kevin's cheek, and Kevin couldn't help but lean into it and cover Connor's small hand with his. Connor grinned.  
"Oh."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I did a lot of research on colorblindness for this!


End file.
